


Move

by RdmFavCpls



Series: Countdown to Birthday 2017 [6]
Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon, digimon Story - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Ami might never seen her friends again.





	Move

July 6th

Prompt: Move

Summary: Ami might never see her friends again. (will have omake)

~~Story Begins~~

“Yes, Mom,” Ami spoke trying not to show her sadness through her voice or to start crying. “Mom, please, when I get there, just listen to me, okay? Please?” She clenched her eyes shut, afraid. “Thank you.”

The call ended and in the emptiness of her empty apartment, Ami cried. She’s still a minor, even through for six years she raised herself, if her mom tells her that she’s moving to Canada, so far away from her home and friends, than she’s moving to Canada. That is, if she can’t convince her mother that it was better for her to stay in Japan. If she can’t than, two years of not seeing her friends or everyone again.

That’s the reality, not seeing everyone for two years that is causing her to cry. It’s only been six months since the Dimensional Door was open and five months since she woke from being in her coma. What is there to stop her newly rediscovered friends from forgetting her again? She loves her job, loved it even with all of the Digimon before, but she doesn’t want to give it up, she might never get it back.

Why did her mom have to insist on having her move to Canada, to spend some quality mother-daughter time, right when Ami was active in her life? She no longer was the awkward school student with two friends and spent most of her time studying and chatting with people on online. Why couldn’t her mom see that now?

The next morning, Ami stood in front of Kyoko’s desk, “Your mom called, told me about you moving to Canada,” Kyoko said. “You don’t look so happy about it.”

“When I was five and until I was ten, I always begged, pleaded, and wished for Mom to let me live with her and to join her on her work trips. Now, I don’t. I have friends who I care for deeply, I love this job, I’m not just a lonely school girl whose idea of fun was studying, in case that rare chance of Mom calling. If I can’t convince Mom that by making me move to Canada will ruin our already weak relationship, than how do I know I’ll ever get this job back? What happens if my friends forget about me?”

“I don’t think your friends will forget about you, the five of you seem to have an unbreakable bond. As for your job, I think I will keep your assistant open just for you, if the worse happens, that is.”

“Thank you, Kyoko,” Ami said hugging her boss.

Kyoko hugged the young girl back and gently ran her fingers through the red hair, “How are you going to tell your friends?”

“Ryota and Sakura will understand, they already knew I might leave them to move. The other four, I don’t know. I’m worried about how they will act,” Ami said.

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained,” Kyoko said. “Tell them and accept their reactions. Your friends might have more power to keep you here than what you do.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ami agreed.

The week before Ami moved, she never did tell Yuugo, Yuuko, Nokia, or Arata. They were happy and while Ami wanted to tell them that she was might be moving (plus a certain closet geek her feelings for him), she never did. She couldn’t bring herself to ruin their happiness, at least not to her faces. She gave Kyoko one last hug before boarding the plane, hoping to be back in Japan a lot sooner than what she thinks.

Another week went by and Arata was going crazy. No one’s seen or heard from Ami in a week. Kyoko is being vague, and Ami’s digivice is turned off. He’ll admit it to himself that he has strong feelings for Ami, not like the big brother feelings he has for Nokia and Yuuko, nor like best friends that he has for Yuugo, but a strong emotional ‘I want to be more than friends’. He won’t admit it out loud unless it to her.

“Arata, you got mail yesterday,” his roommate said giving the envelope to Arata. “Read it at school since you’ll be late otherwise.”

Arata grabbed the envelope and looked at it, “It’s from Ami!”

“Isn’t that the girl you’ve been trying to track down?”

“Yeah! Why a letter through?” Arata questioned as he grabbed his school bag and headed towards school.

Meanwhile at an apartment in Nakano, “Hurry up or you’ll going to be late on your first day of this new school!” Kyoko said watching her assistant run around the apartment. “It’s just mostly for introductions and for you to get your books, however it will still make a bad first impression.”

Kyoko laughed as her assistant put her shoes on grumbling about the uniform, “Honestly, who can handle wearing a skirt this short!?”

“It’s no different than the skirt you usually wear.”

“It’s very different!” Ami argued. “Do you not notice the drastic skirt length?” Ami smoothed the skirt out showing it was a bit shorter than the one she usually wears.

“You’re going to be late,” Kyoko said causing Ami to run out of her apartment grabbing her school bag.

“It’s good to have you back,” Kyoko said to her empty office and to her imaginary Ami. “I’m sure a certain friend of yours will be glad about it as well.”

Arata sat down at his desk, reading the letter before class started.

Dear Arata,  
As well as I know you, you must be thinking, ‘Why did Ami write a letter?’, the answer is because it is more personalized. You see, at the time this letter is being written, I’m just hours away from having Kyoko drive me to the airport and I will be starting the long trip to Canada where my mother is currently insisting that I’ll live there with her. Says I’ll be happy there and make new friends, if I have to stay there, then I won’t. I may be soft-hearted, but I can also be stubborn. I won’t bore you with the details. Anyway, the point is, if you are reading this letter than I couldn’t convince my mother to let me stay in Japan so I’ve moved to Canada. (When I come back, should I bring back some maple syrup for Yuuko?) Please don’t let me hold you back, but can I be selfish and ask for you to not forget me? Please?

Love, Ami

P.S. As soon as it turns midnight on my 18th birthday in Canada, I’m heading back home to Japan, to being a cyber sleuth, to our friends, and to you. Take care of Nokia and the others for me, okay?

“She moved?” Arata asked himself staring at the note. The teacher walked in and Arata carefully fold the note up and placed it back in the envelope. He’ll analyse it later.

“Hello class, I have some exciting news to tell everyone. We have two new students who transferred to this school. Unfortunately for you Sanada, one of them brings bad news.”

Arata shook his head, the bad news can’t be any worse than Ami moving away.

The teacher started writing a name down on the board, “The first one is from Asakusa district, Amazawa Keisuke.”

Arata rolled his eyes, he remembers Amazawa when they had Digimon, the dude got himself in as much trouble as Nokia did. He took a glance over at the empty seat next to him, before watching him sit over by a crazy female in the class.

“Now, it’s time for the bad news, Sanada, but good news for the rest of us. Our other transfer student was at the top of her Ueno school district, but we won’t see much of her due to her having a job.” The teacher started writing down another name as the next transfer student walked in.

Arata looked at the student and was pretty much sure he was glaring at her or he had a disbelief look on his face. Red hair resting against her neck and over her shoulders, blue eyes was staring at him quizzically before looking at the next of the students, the black school vest showed a white shirt with a black bowtie and the black skirt was a bit shorter than the skirt he’s used to seeing her in.

“This is Aiba Ami, again, please welcome her whenever we have the rare chance of her arriving at school.” Ami bowed to the class slightly. No one could tell that she’s nervous, but she was. “Let’s see, since you are going to be providing Sanada with some healthy competition for top scores, why don’t you sit next to him?”

“I object!” one of the more popular male students yelled. “Aiba shouldn’t be introduced to Sanada, he’s unsociable, he has no friends-”

“Excuse me,” Ami interrupted bowing again, the epitome of politeness. “I happen to know Sanada outside of school, he’s a friend of mine, and I’m thankful for that. So I would like for you to retract the statement. Besides, the people who are considered unsociable are usually the best company in the first place. They are the most honest, loyal, and trustworthy people to have as friends as well.”

“Excuse me, did you just back-talk me?” the male asked.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Ami responded placing her hands behind her back with her bright smile on her face, “if you don’t know what back-talk, friendly banter, or just someone being honest with you, than you sir are the one who has no friends. Just people hanging around you in order to have a safety net to have the spotlight for when you fall.” She than closed her eyes with a brighter smile, “Since you aren’t on top of the academic scores, that means you are all about athletics, not a very smart plan considering an injury could happen at anytime and ruin your career in a second. Besides, I’m sure I can beat you in a race as well.” She opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side. “Oh, what are you to do? It will be a blow to your ego if you accept or not and if you accept than you will have the blow to your ego of not only getting beaten by a girl, but also by a new student.”

Arata was trying not to laugh. Not only did his last name sound weird coming from her, but she almost didn’t call him that but by his first name. Than she just politely insulted the school’s star athlete. 

“May I take my seat?” Ami asked the teacher who was also trying not to laugh. 

“Of course,” he pointed out the desk he assigned to her and she walked over to it as he erased the names and started writing down today’s topic. “So today we will be -”

Arata watched as Ami sat down and placed her head on the desk, letting out a deep sigh of relief. Was she nervous? She couldn’t be, she was too calm and collected to be nervous. He went back to paying attention to the class. 

The bell rung for their first break and Arata got up and jumped over his desk to block Ami from leaving, not that she was making the movement to leave her desk. She just looked up at him. “You have some questions that need to be answered.”

“Do I?” Ami asked back. “I mean, is that why you was giving me a cold glare?”

“Well, I’m sure I would receive one too if you received a letter from me stating I was moving to a brand new country and then appear at your school.”

Ami’s eyes went wide before she hissed out, “Date did send them out.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, “They were supposed to be sent out next week if I wasn’t back.”

“So why are you back?” Arata asked. “Why are you coming to this school now?”

“I convinced mom I was no longer alone with two friends from school who spent all of her time studying at home and talking to weird people online. I met this one friend, his user name is Blue Box, any idea on who he is?”

Arata smirked, “Never heard of that user, but I’ll do some digging around and get back to you.”

“As for going to school? It’s closer to Nakano,” Ami said. “I didn’t know you went to school here.”

“Yeah, well, don’t tell anyone. So the reason as to why your digivice is turned off?”

“The fact that you know my Digivice was turned off suggests you tried to hack into it,” Ami commented.

“...”

“Aiba,” the male student said trying to use his height to imitate the two friends. “I have decided not to accept your challenge, not because I’m scared, but because you are a girl.”

“I see, well good luck in your future,” Ami said with a smile. “You don’t scare me by the way.”

They watched as he walked away trying to act cool before Ami giggled behind her head, “He’s already having double-thinking. As for m digivice, if I did have it turned on, can you imagine how far up your bills will be plus Nokia’s? International calls are not fun. Then the fact that I am officially moved into Broadway, so I was busy the last three days.”

“Could’ve asked for help,” Arata said. “Instead of scaring us.”

“It wasn’t my attention, I just figured I’ll save everyone the pain of saying good-bye again,” Ami said as the next class was about to begin,

 

Arata scoffed and got back into his desk by walking around like a normal person causing Ami to giggle more.

After school, Nokia, Yuugo, and Yuuko all appeared in Kyoko’s office and Nokia was hugging the life out of Ami. This is what Ami was afraid of missing two years of, of being around with her friends and joining them on a crazy adventures. This is home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Move *OMAKE*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714954) by [RdmFavCpls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls)




End file.
